Research has been conducted heretofore on structures to efficiently emit light from a light source. For example, the deuterium lamp described in Patent Literature 1 below has a shield cover arranged so as to surround an anode and a cathode in a discharge container and the Patent Literature proposes a structure in which a light reflector is provided in part of the shield cover.